Celebrity Romance
by kawaii cookie-chan
Summary: TenTen's a famous celebrity trying to hide her identity. Neji is the heartthrob at Konoha Leaf High. They meet and... just maybe things will spark between them? Pairings: Neji x TenTen, Sasuke x Sakura, Naruto x Hinata, Shikamaru x Ino. Read and review!
1. TenTen's the star

**Okay heres the first chapter of my first Nejiten fanfic. In this story they're not ninjas just ordinary high school kids. So... read and review or Naruto will stalk you wherever you go!**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Hi Neji! You're the main male character in this story! How do you feel?**

**Neji: Hn.**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Geez your grouchy… do the disclaimer or I shall be forced to cut you lovely long hair!**

**Neji: NOOOOO! NOT MY LOVELY AND BEAUTIFUL LONG HAIR! LITTLE.MISS.KAWAII DOESN'T OWN NARUTO!!! **

**Little.miss.kawaii: (sweatdrops) Hehe… aren't you a little too obsessed? I mean you are a guy after all…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1 TenTen's the star

" Now a toast to our favourite actress TianTian!" the director said raising his glass.

Everyone did the same and TianTian smiled and stood up.

"After today I will leave China and go to Japan and I just wanted to say how much fun it was to be part of the crew in Summer Romance."

Everyone clapped as the sixteen-year old sat down into her seat.

TenTen otherwise known as the famous chinese actress TianTian was leaving China to stay in Japan. She is the main star in the new movie Summer Romance and she is everything an actress is: pretty, slim and famous.

Timeskip-

TenTen stepped out of the car or should I say limo? and looked at her house. It was big, pretty and just… plain nice. There was an indoor swimming pool and spa and a hot tub as well!

TenTen sighed. How she wished her parents could see her now. There had started her career as an actress but had unfortunately died in a car crash four years ago, when she was twelve.

She went inside the mansion and eventually found a room that she thought was suitable. TenTen plopped down on the bed and started thinking about her new school.

How was she going to hide the fact that she was the famous actress TianTian? Her face was all over magazines and the kids must have seen her in one of her movies.

Maybe she should wear her hair different. Yeah, that was a good idea she usually wore it down so she decided to wear it in two bus. TenTen chose buns because they reminded her of her parents who used to call her their 'little panda.'

She smiled at the memory as she prayed that no one will find out her true identity. TenTen didn't even want to think about the number of annoying girls and her ultimate nightmare: 10 million fanboys going all gaga over her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah, yeah I know this chapter's short and all but all the good stuff's going to come soon. So stayed tuned until next time! Oh, TenTen will meet Neji in the next chapter or the one after and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. TenTen meets Neji

**This will mainly focus on Neji and TenTen but there will also be Sasusaku, Naruhina and Inoshika. So here's chapter two please update!**

**Little.miss.kawaii: TenTen you're the main character in this story and you're a famous actress!**

**TenTen: Does that mean I wear dresses all the time?**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Um … probably not.**

**TenTen: That's good and Little.miss.kawaii doesn't own anyone in Naruto.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter two TenTen meets Neji

The next morning TenTen woke to the sound of her alarm clock.

"Ugh" she groaned "It's my first day of school!"

She walked to the bathroom and got ready. TenTen tied her waist-length hair into two neat buns.

She stared at herself in the mirror. "Kawaii!" she exclaimed.

TenTen took the school uniform hanging in her closet. It consisted of a white shirt and a red skirt that stopped a bit above the knees.

TenTen groaned. Even though she was an actress and all she hated wearing dresses or even just plain skirts. She grumbled as she put the uniform on and left after having breakfast.

TenTen made her way to the school office. She knocked on the door to see… a drunk lady sleeping on her desk. Her eyebrow twitched. She knocked on the table.

Tsunade snored away while TenTen knocked harder.

She got pissed and shouted "WAKE UP YOU DRUNK!!!!!!!!"

Tsunade head shot up and shouted. "NO NEED TO YELL!!!! SHIZUNE COME IN HERE!!"

A woman ran into the room saw Tsunade's face and ran out of the room dragging TenTen with her.

"Your TianTian right?" TenTen nodded.

"I'm Shizune and sorry about that just then Tsunade-sama gets really grumpy when she's drunk. Well, I've informed the teachers about you so they will know and I'm pretty sure the students won't recognise you."

Shizune smiled and handed TenTen her timetable and locker key.

"Now off you go and good luck!"

TenTen went outside onto the oval. She sighed and looked down on the ground thinking about her parents. She was thinking so hard she bumped into someone!

"Gomen-" TenTen started but stopped when she saw who she had bumped into.

He had white eyes and long brown hair and she thought he was pretty hot.

"I'm so sorry!" she babbled. "I didn't see and-"

"Are you new around here? I haven't seen you before." the boy asked.

"Yes I am…" TenTen turned and saw a group of girls glaring at her.

"Stay away from our Neji-kun!" they shouted.

Neji just glared at them and walked off with the girls trailing after him.

_So his name is Hyuuga Neji. Strange I've never met him but he reminds me of someone…_

The bell rang and TenTen went to Homeroom. She sat down and noticed all the girls were very excited.

"Sasuke and Neji-kun are both in this class!" they squealed.

_Hmm. Apparently Neji and some Sasuke guy are pretty popular among the girls._

Neji walked into the room filled with girls and sat behind TenTen.

A.N. Okay so the seats are like benches four to a row

A girl walked in and caught TenTen's eye.

_Hmm. I know her from somewhere. Blue hair, white eyes… Wait a sec white eyes? Hinata!_

TenTen ran up to the girl.

"Hinata!"

"Huh?" the girl turned. "Do I know you?"

TenTen sighed. "I'm panda-chan!"

"TenTen?! Is that really you? I haven't seen you since we were nine!"

TenTen smiled and hugged the girl. Hinata had been her best friend ever since TenTen had rescued her from some bullies when they were five.

But when they we're nine TenTen and her parents moved to China and TenTen soon became a famous star.

Neji looked at the two girls. Apparently Hinata knew this girl quite well. Who was she?

Two other girls entered the room.

"Hey Hinata! Who's this?" the blonde asked.

"Hi Ino. Hi Sakura. This is my friend I knew since we were five TenTen. TenTen these are my friends Sakura and Ino."

The girls exchanged greetings and sat at a bench together and started talking. They didn't notice when three boys came in and the girls started squealing.

Sasuke was a bit surprised. They were four girls in the room who didn't notice him and were acting… normal.

The three of them sat in the same bench as Neji .

"Hey Neji!" Naruto shouted.

"Hn."

A.N. Let's just pretend they're in the same year level.

The teacher walked in.

"Hi Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted.

"Hello Naruto. Please get off your table and sit in your chair."

Iruka stood up. "Class we have a new student TenTen please come up and introduce yourself."


	3. Secrets

This is my first Nejiten fanfic so be nice and REVIEW PLEASE

**This is my first Nejiten fanfic so be nice and REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Disclaimer time!**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Naruto do the disclaimer please.**

**Naruto: Am I going to get anything?**

**Little.miss.kawaii: No Naruto just do the disclaimer.**

**Naruto: But I want a present.**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Just do it or I won't have Ichiraku's in my story.**

**Naruto: NOOOOO!! Fine, Little.miss.kawaii doesn't own me or anyone.**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Aren't you a good little boy?**

**Naruto:……………….**

**-- **

Chapter 3 Secrets

TenTen walked slowly to the front of the class.

"I'm TenTen. I like weapons and I have a pretty good aim. I hate annoying fangirls or boys and jerks that think there so high and mighty. Nobody will make fun of my hair and if they do I will beat the crap out of them. Understand?" she said as she walked back to her seat.

"That was interesting…" Iruka-sensei said. "Now please get out your textbooks."

Okay this is TenTen's timetable.

Homeroom- Iruka-sensei

History- Iruka-sensei

English- Kakashi-sensei

Break

Maths- Shizune-sensei

Gym- Gai-sensei

Science- Jiraiya-sensei

Lunch

Cooking- Kurenai-sensei

Geography- Isuma-sensei

Homeroom- Iruka-sensei

History went by peacefully and TenTen put her books away.

"Hey Hinata what do you have next?" she asked.

"Um. I'm not sure." Hinata answered.

"Here." she handed TenTen her timetable.

"Cool we got the same classes!" she exclaimed.

"Us too!" piped her new friends.

TenTen smiled. "I'm so glad you're my friends." she said as she pulled them in a hug.

The four girls were seated in the classroom but there was no teacher and then they heard it the horrible sound of fangirls squealing.

"Ahhhh Sasuke-kun!!"

"Neji-kun will you be my boyfriend??"

"Naruto-kun you're so hot!!"

"Shikamaru I love you!!"

The four boys came inside and sat behind the girls.

"Great if there in the same class as us we have to hear this horrible noise everyday TenTen said loud enough for the boys to hear.

The boys smirked.

"Hey babe." TenTen looked up to see a guy at her table.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Ooh feisty aren't you? Just right for my taste." the boy said.

"Go away Tenchi!" Ino yelled at the smirking blonde.

"Who's he?" TenTen asked Sakura.

"He's the biggest player in this school and he's a downright jerk." Sakura said.

"Yeah but why does Ino sound so angry?"

Sakura leant in closer. "Tenchi used to date Ino but then she found out he was cheating on her."

Shikamaru heard what Sakura had said and he wanted to beat Tenchi up. He was about to stand up but decided to see what would happen next.

"So you wanna hang out at my house tonight?" Tenchi said stroking TenTen's hand.

"Move.Your.Hand." she growled.

"Why should I?" he said as his hand reached for her cheek.

The next moment Tenchi was on the floor with TenTen standing next to him.

"Did I mention I'm a black belt in karate _and_ judo?" she said glaring at him.

Tenchi crawled looking very pissed.

"TenTen you go girl!" Ino shouted.

"Whoo! Go TenTen! You never told us you knew karate!" Sakura exclaimed.

At exactly five minutes before the bell a silver-haired man walked in.

"Sorry I'm late class you see there was a black cat-" he started.

"LIAR!!" Naruto yelled pointing at him.

"Now, now Naruto no need to be so worked up."

The bell rang and the class streamed out.

"I didn't even dismiss you."

The four girls were at a table sitting in the cafeteria when TenTen decided to do something she had never done before. She was going to tell them.

"Guys?" she asked.

"Hmm?" they turned to her. "What's the matter TenTen?"

"Can I tell you something if you promise to keep it secret?" she asked looking at them. The girls nodded eagerly.

"Oh! Do you like someone already?!" Ino exclaimed.

"Be quiet Ino! And no it's no that it's…"

"What is it?" Sakura asked concerned.

"You don't have to ell us if you don't want to." Hinata said looking worried.

"No I'm going to tell you but will you promise to keep it secret?"

The girls nodded solemnly.

"Pinky promise?" TenTen held out her finger.

"Pinky promise." And the deal was sealed.

TenTen took a deep breath and looked at them.

"You know the famous actress TianTian?" asked TenTen.

"Oh do you mean that chinese actress?" Ino asked.

She nodded.

"I love her movies! I heard a new ones going to come out soon." Sakura said looking excited.

"But what has it got to do with what you're going to tell us?" asked the Hinata.

"Well… you see… I'm her."

"YOU'RE WHAT??"

--

**Okay TenTen told them her secret. Will they keep their promise and keep it a secret or will TenTen be found out. Please review to see what happens in the next chapter of Celebrity Romance!**


	4. Keep it a secret, okay?

Hello everyone

**Hello everyone! Thanks for everyone's review and please enjoy chapter four! Oh… YOU MUST REVIEW I HAVE HYPNOTISED YOU NOW AND YOU WILL DO WHATEVER I SAY! MUHAHAHAHA! Sorry… had a bit too much sugar.**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Hey Sakura!**

**Sakura: Hi Little.miss.kawaii!**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Do the disclaimer please Sakura.**

**Sakura: Can I have a cookie?**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Er… yes I'll give you one after.**

**Sakura: But I want one now!**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Later.**

**Sakura: I WANT ONE NOW!**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Geez, here (hands her a cookie) **

**Sakura: YAY! LITTLE.MISS.KAWAII DOESN'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Little.miss.kawaii: That was interesting…**

**--**

Chapter four Keep it a secret, okay?

"OH MY GOD!" Ino shouted. She turned to see everyone looking at her. Ino and Sakura ran to the girl's toilets with TenTen in their arms. Hinata checked each stall to make sure there was nobody there.

Ino took a deep breath. "OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU'RE REALLY HER? YOU'RE TIANTIAN?!" she shouted.

"Ino quiet down everyone will hear." Sakura warned.

Hinata turned to TenTen. "Are you really her? I mean you were always good at acting but I never thought-"

TenTen nodded. Hinata smiled at her. "I knew you could do it."

TenTen felt the ribbons holding her hair fall out. Ino was holding them in her hands.

"Oh my gosh! You really are TianTian!" Sakura squealed.

TenTen smiled warily. "Do you know why I told you this?" The other girls shook their heads.

"Well, you were my friends before you knew who I was. At my old school everyone wanted to be my friend because I was famous not because of who I am. That's why I look different."

The girls smiled warmly. "Group hug!" Ino yelled.

They heard footsteps coming and the four of them cramped up inside a toilet stall.

"Hey, have you heard that that actress TianTian has a new movie?" a voice asked.

"Yeah I mean don't you think she's so hot? She probably has boys falling head over heels for her!"

The four girls turned to each other and tried to stop themselves laughing.

"She has such nice hair. Oh that reminds me I have to fix my make-up for Sasuke-kun to see!" the first voice squealed. "He'll love my new eye shadow!"

" Of course he won't he'll love my new lip-gloss!" the other voice argued.

The two voices floated away as the girls left, still bickering.

The girls came out and started laughing.

"Thanks guys, you're my first real friends." TenTen smiled.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata looked at each other before pulling TenTen into another hug.

Maths was uneventful and the girls were glad it was over. How do you say it? Maths is just so… boring.

Sakura looked at her timetable. "Oh no!" she groaned. "We have gym next!"

"What's so bad about gym?" TenTen asked.

"Well… the teacher is very… enthusiastic." Hinata explained.

"What do you mean enthusiastic? He is obsessed with youth and he is a freak!" Ino said.

The four of them headed to the gym and went to the change rooms. They came out wearing white tops and a purple skirt (shorts underneath!)

The boys were wearing white shirts and navy shorts. Simple and plain.

"Good day everyone!" a teacher with a bowl cut hair bounded into the room. "Today all of you youthful people will show me your youth in very youthful ways! Understand.?"

The students all nodded, apparently they were all used to his behaviour.

"Gai-sensei!" TenTen turned to see a mini version of the teacher.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Who's the kid?" TenTen asked Sakura.

She sighed. "He's Lee and he really looks up to Gai-sensei."

"I can see that." TenTen replied looking at the similarities between the two.

"Okay class. First we shall all run ten youthful laps around the gym!" Gai yelled and he and Lee ran off.

The class groaned and followed after the crazy pair.

TenTen ran ahead of most of the class and was running a bit behind Sasuke and Neji. She ran ahead and Neji being the boy he was tried to run faster.

Soon the two were running neck-to-neck and TenTen almost finished before Neji but she stumbled a bit towards the end.

"Here." Neji offered her a hand to help her up. "You're pretty good." and just like that Neji walked away.

"Oh my god! Did you see that?" Ino exclaimed. "Neji complimented someone!"

"What? Hasn't he complimented anyone before?" TenTen asked the blonde.

"No he hasn't, in fact." Sakura said. "Ask Hinata." she nodded her head to the girl.

"Well… Neji nii-san hasn't done anything that nice before…" Hinata said twiddling her fingers.

"Wait, are you like brother and sister or something?" TenTen asked confused.

"No silly," Hinata laughed. "I don't have a brother remember? I only have Hanabi."

"Oh yeah! That little devil! I haven't seen her for such a long time!" TenTen laughed.

"Neji nii-san is my cousin." Hinata explained.

"Okay everyone come here I'll tell you what we're doing next!" Gai's voice boomed through the gym.

The panting students walked tiredly to the over enthusiastic teacher. "What-pant-are-we-pant-doing-pant-now?"

"We shall do gymnastics!" Gai yelled.

"Gymnastics is for girls!" the boys groaned.

"Nonsense! Gymnastics is a youthful sport and sport is for youthful boys and girls!" Gai yelled waving his arms around.

TenTen followed the other three girls when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorr-"

"Watch where you're going bitch." a girl with blonde hair said.

Now TenTen was annoyed. She had tried to apologise but the girl didn't even give her a chance.

"Who do you think you are?" TenTen asked.

The girl smirked. "I'm Mizu, captain of the cheerleading club and the best gymnast in the whole school." she boasted.

"Yeah right." TenTen scoffed.

You wanna see who's better?" Mizu said angrily. "I bet you suck at gymnastics!"

"Wanna bet?"

"You're on!" the blonde yelled. "Gai-sensei can I go first? I want to show everyone my gymnastic skills!"

"Oh how brave for a youthful girl like you to volunteer! Of course you may go first. Show everyone your youthful skills!" Gai said looking at Mizu with admiration.

Mizu walked up to the mat and winked at Neji who just ignored her. She scowled at TenTen who was looking at her with disgust.

She did a really retarded cartwheel and landed on her ass. Mizu smiled. "See my skills? Aren't I talented?"

Everyone thought she was a retarded nutcase.

"I am so good!" Mizu boasted.

"They have a really gay cheerleading captain." TenTen said loudly. (TenTen may be nice and polite when she is TianTian but she has a dark side too.)

"What?!" Mizu yelled. "That was the best cartwheel in the world!"

TenTen sighed. _"This girl just can't admit she is retarded."_

TenTen stood a few feet back from the mat. The class watched as she ran up to the mat and did three perfect cartwheels in a row.

Mizu was shocked.

TenTen grinned. _"I have had personal dance and gymnastic lessons."_

TenTen really liked gymnastics. It was her favourite sport other than sparring and karate.

She did another two flips and ended the routine by standing on her hands with her feet in the air.

The class was impressed.

"TenTen!"

TenTen turned to see Gai-sensei.

"Since you are so good at gymnastics why don't you show us some more youthful moves?" he asked.

TenTen nodded.

She walked up to the mat, did five perfect cartwheels and did the splits.

"TenTen you rock!" Sakura yelled.

"Go TenTen!" Hinata yelled quietly. (Is that possible? I mean to yell quietly?)

"You go girl!" Ino shouted.

The bell rang and the class went to the locker room to change.

"Oh my gosh TenTen, you absolutely showed Mizu!" Sakura said patting her back.

"Who exactly is she?" TenTen asked.

"Well, Mizu is captain of the cheerleading club but she's only captain because she is the president of the Neji fanclub. She loves to torture others and get them in trouble and she hates people who are better than her." Ino explained.

Ino knew all this stuff cos she is a gossip queen after all.

They walked out of the change rooms to see a group of boys waiting outside.

"TenTen! My goddess!"

"I love you TenTen!"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

TenTen wasn't too shocked but still she had a look of horror on her face. She still hated stuff like this even though she is one of the most famous teen celebrities around.

Ino saw the look and her face and laughed.

"Congratulations TenTen. Meet your fanclub."


End file.
